


Cocklate

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: valentine_tibbs, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro gets his lover a very  special Valentine's Day present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocklate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter conversation wherein [this confection (definitely NSFW)](http://unindecent.com/sexchocolate/index.php) was mentioned. I thought it would be amusing and enjoyable if it was given as a Valentine's gift. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, must not be this year, because my fictional 'verse has valentine's day on a Saturday. So, grant me a little poetic license with the dates. :)

Jethro had the whole night planned. He'd been dropping little hints here and there about how he was going to blow the other man's mind, and Tony ran the gamut between deep, thrumming anticipation, and merry, childish impatience. Gibbs grinned. He'd found a very special chocolate that he knew Tony would enjoy. It had taken some doing to get it here from where it was made, but it was definitely worth it. He couldn't wait to see how Tony liked it.

 

One thing Gibbs had always been very good at, when time allowed, was wooing and showing his date / lover how he felt. Most of the time, it was a few well-placed gifts, then small things like a flower on her desk every day, or something. Just an 'I'm thinking of you' gift. This year was different in several ways. His lover totally understood his dedication to the job – hell, he shared it. That made things a lot easier for both of them. Too, Tony had known him for a decade, through the thick and thin... _Thick and thin._ He snickered to himself, hiding the smile behind his coffee cup. Tony glanced across the bullpen at him, tilting his head to ask if everything was alright. Feeling impish, Jethro winked quickly, and set down his mug, returning to work. 

 

Tony groaned loudly, and Ziva and McGee looked up from their paperwork. “Is everything okay, Tony? You are acting if you had bees in your pants.”

 

All three men winced at the thought of bees in their pants. “It's 'ants in my pants', Ziva.”

 

McGee piped up. “She does have a point, Tony. You're acting antsy. You're not late for a date, are you?”

 

“You got somewhere to be, DiNozzo?” Tony narrowed his eyes at his lover's growl, and stood up.

 

“Just the head, Boss. Be right back.” Tony stepped out of the room quickly, his limbs shaking, and Jethro had to look down to prevent himself from laughing at the sight.

 

_I really am a bastard, aren't I?_ He snickered inside, hoping he was keeping the stern facade he was known for. 

 

“Tony is not juggling an undercover assignment, is he, Gibbs?” Ziva frowned, looking worriedly over at him.

 

“No, Ziver, no undercover assignment.” Gibbs shrugged, opening the file folder in front of him. “S' that time of year.”

 

“Spring isn't for another couple of months, Boss,” McGee objected.

 

“Not what I said, Tim.” The use of his first name was a sign that it wasn't a work thing. “February.”

 

“Oh, right.” Tim nodded, and returned to his work. Ziva looked between them, but said nothing.

 

Tony returned, and they finished out the day without much further incident.

 

Gibbs finished his paperwork, slid it into the appropriate slot, and stood up. “That's it. Pack it up. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.”

 

There were three barely concealed sighs of relief. “So, are you going to tell us what has you all antsy?” Ziva returned to the earlier topic, and Gibbs inwardly groaned. He shared a look with Tony, and the younger man telegraphed his intent to deal with the situation himself.

 

“Well, Zee-vah, do you know what today's date is?” Gibbs watched as Tony donned the mask of playboy. He grinned.

 

“It is February thirteenth.” She looked confused. “I know there is Valentine's Day, but that is not until tomorrow.”

 

“It is a Friday, my dear ninja hottie.” Ziva punched Tony lightly in the arm for calling her that. “Ow! Maybe I'm a triskadekaphobe.”

 

“Unlikely,” McGee snorted.

 

“Actually, McDoubter, I am a little leery of the day. Shows how much you know.” Tony snarked, though his eyes danced with mirth.

 

“Oh, I don't doubt you're worried. More like worried about your plans for the weekend, Tony.” Tim snarked right back, but he, too showed his enjoyment in his eyes. When the enjoyment stopped for any of them, that's when he'd step in. Just like usual.

 

“Oh, yes, that's it exactly. I'm worried that my wonderful plans for my hot date won't go through as planned.” Tony brushed off their concern, but Jethro saw the real nervousness in his eyes. _Time to step in, then._

 

“None of you are gonna have any plans for the weekend if you don't get your asses outta my sight.” He nodded meaningfully toward Cold Cases.

 

“On it, Boss,” Tim and Tony replied, while Ziva answered with her usual “Yes, Gibbs.” Still bickering good-naturedly – mostly – the trio of agents headed toward the elevator. Gibbs finished up the little bit of paperwork he had left and followed them down to the garage.

 

* * *

 

Tony drove home on autopilot, his mind whirling with possibilities. What would his lover do? He'd seen that look before. Usually that meant Jethro had a devious plan. He steeled himself for anything. He pulled up to their house and waited in the car for a few minutes. He straightened his jacket, fixed his tie, and got out of the car.

 

“Hey, Boss,” he grinned as he strode into their house. However, as soon as he closed the door, he was pushed against it.

 

“Gimme your piece, Tone.” Jethro's voice dropped dangerously. If they had been at work, Tony would be shivering for a totally different reason. This was the tone Gibbs used in interrogation. He held out his gun, also adding his badge. “Lock the door, and go upstairs.” He spoke in his tone of command, and Tony immediately obeyed. At home, they were equals. They hadn't really felt the need to head that direction in their relationship. However, from time to time, when they were in danger, or when Jethro had plans, Tony was perfectly willing to defer to his lover's wishes.

 

“Mind if I shower and change, Boss?” Tony began undoing his tie.

 

“Shower. Don't bother with the clothes.” Tony shuddered as he stepped up the stairs.

 

He showered quickly and laid down on their bed, waiting for his lover. He didn't have to wait long. Jethro walked up the stairs, holding a box in his hand, grinning from ear to ear. “Got somethin' for ya, Tony.” He shook the box and something rattled inside. They'd played some with toys and both had enjoyed it, but Tony knew from the look on the man's face that this was something different. “Was a bit difficult getting it for ya, but I called in a couple favors. Think it'll be worth it.”

 

Tony lay on the bed, idly tapping his fingers on his stomach, his other hand behind his head. “Something for me? You shouldn't have.” He batted his eyelashes at the older man and grinned. “Seriously, though, Jet. Thanks.” He let his voice drop. He had picked up something small too, but he wanted to give it to him tomorrow.

 

“I wanna see you with this, Tony. Gonna fill both ends. Got it just the right size.” Tony's cock hardened with the words. Jet might be a functional mute most days, but when he chose to speak, he knew exactly what to say for the most effect. Tony did have to wonder, though: they had a few toys. A dildo was one of their favorites, and when he'd mused about buying a new one, Jet had frowned, asking why they needed one. Tony's reply had been something about both ends being full.

 

_Was that what he was going to do?_ Tony blinked. “Thought you said we didn't need more than one dildo.” He tilted his head. 

 

“Not a dildo, Tone.” Jethro continued to grin at him, slowly stripping off his clothes.

 

Tony's eyes widened. “You're gonna stick something  _else_ up my ass?” He raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Nope. Wanted t' fuck your ass, if ya don't mind. This is for your mouth.” Jethro chuckled and slid up the bed, stroking Tony's skin. Tony sighed in pleasure. All that work on those boats had given him strong, calloused hands, and Tony relished the feel of them all over his skin. He watched Jethro touch him and grow harder, then grinned when the older man lifted Tony's legs to begin to prepare his anus. He slicked up his hands and slid a single finger in. “Go ahead, Tone. Open the box. Tell me what you think of it.”

 

Tony twisted a little, not wanting to move too much or get out of Jethro's reach. Luckily, Jet had set the box right near his head. He grabbed it and began unwrapping it, pausing every few seconds to groan his approval at his lover's talented fingers. When he opened the box, he blinked, then began laughing wholeheartedly. “It's a cock! Made out of what?” He sniffed, and grinned, shifting his hips to make more room for his lover between his legs. “Chocolate. You bought me a chocolate cock, Boss!”

 

* * *

 

Jethro scooted up closer to Tony's ass, playing gently with his lubed anus, watching his young lover open his Valentine's Day Present. When Tony finally got the package open and started laughing, Jethro couldn't help but shake his head in fond amusement. “You like?” He used the distraction of the confection to surprise his lover by sliding in, inching his cock slowly into Tony's anus.  
  


“It's hi-” Tony's voice jumped as Jethro entered him. “It's hilarious, Jet. I love it. Now you wanted me to have this in my mouth at the same time as your cock was in my ass, right?” He grinned, holding the thing up. “Does look like it's the right size.” Tony examined it for a few minutes, and then, with a lascivious look, started licking around the head of the cock just like he did when he blew him. 

 

“God, Tone. Didn't know it'd be so hot watchin' you do that.” Jethro groaned, finally fully seating himself inside his lover. “Feel so fuckin' good inside you, babe.” He grinned, just watching Tony play with the chocolate. “Don't get a mess all over my sheets.”

 

“Always get a mess all over your sheets, Boss,” Tony replied cheekily. “Shoot my come everywhere.” He winked and returned to licking the candy. “You want some?”

 

“Naw, s'alright. Got it for you. You ready?” Tony nodded, sliding the chocolate into his mouth, making Jethro close his eyes in remembered pleasure. With that as an impetus, he began thrusting, opening his eyes again. He wanted to match his thrusts to Tony's hand movements. _Speaking of hands..._ Jethro reached down with a slick hand and grabbed Tony's cock, stroking it to the same beat. He let Tony set the pace, groaning in pleasure when the other man began speeding up. The way they'd been teasing each other at the office, neither man would last long. Tony sped up in earnest, moving the cock in and out of his mouth rapidly. Jethro kept up, loving the little mewling sounds Tony was making around the candy in his mouth. 

 

“Come for me, Tony.” Jethro knew Tony liked to hear him talk dirty, so he did. “Let me see you shoot all over me. C'mon. Got both ends full, just like you wanted. Got a cock in your ass, and a cock in your mouth...” He kept whispering, his words getting filthier and filthier as he continued to slam into Tony's body.

 

Tony's legs tightened around him and his hips thrust up a couple times. Jethro kept moving, twisting a little on the tip of his cock. Two, three more strokes, and Tony was coming, covering Jethro's chest and dribbling down to soak the sheets. Jethro slid in and out a few more times then he came as his hips stuttered, the pleasure coursing through him. He grinned, looking up at his lover.

 

Jethro rubbed his hand across the sticky part of his chest, covering it in Tony's come. Pulling his hand slowly up to his mouth, he licked it off, watching the other man's eyes widen. Tony set the well-sucked-on chocolate cock back in the box and reached with chocolate-stained hands to pull Jethro down for a long, drugging kiss.

 

The two of them took their time cleaning up, stepping into the shower, wiping each other down, just enjoying the feel of hands on skin. Donning sweats, both men headed downstairs to eat. Tony put the rest of the chocolate in the fridge, making jokes with Jethro about being unsure whether they should actually eat the thing. Jethro figured Tony would eat it in the next few days. They made themselves some sandwiches and sat and talked about little things while they ate.

 

Later, after changing the sheets and crawling back between them, Tony began talking about the chocolate again. He finally calmed down and Jethro settled in to sleep. Just as he was nodding off, he felt Tony's chest shaking. He opened one eye and saw his lover laughing, trying to keep it quiet.

 

“C'mon. Out with it. Tell me what's so funny, or you'll be laughin' all night.” Jethro was annoyed but mostly he was amused.

 

Tony must've picked up on both, because he grinned, looked Jethro straight in the eye, and said, voice shaking with laughter, “Boss, you got me cocklate!” 

 

Jethro couldn't help himself. With a loud bark of laughter, he joined Tony's mirth.

 


End file.
